Out In The Rain
by prettykouka
Summary: Who would have thought that Troy Bolton would have TRUE feelings for Gabriella Montez. Not even her could believe it until he made the move and she knew she might feel the same way. Love comes at us in different ways.


I needed a place to just invade.

I was sitting in the car, my dad driving home a while ago and when I got home I went to the only place that felt secure enough for me to feel at ease at.

I had set a record on the road that I would blank until I got home, well that didn't work out to well, but I usually am able to win those challenges. I blanked 5 times and the fifth was because tears were failing down from my eyes so I had to wipe them away before my dad could see them.

Now, I'm sitting out on my roof, looking in the distance. From a roof top you can basically see everything going on. The fact that we live on a mountain hill helps I guess. All the threes and all that surrounding the house is pretty cool.

But the houses are near each other so that kinda ruin the whole great picture of this nature like atmosphere.

Well, I'm sitting on the roof, watching in amazement as the clouds make out a beautiful reflex ion of the sunset that was taking place probably behind the hills.

I was letting my mind flow, not really thinking about anything. Letting out everything that was affecting me without even knowing they existed.

I didn't even feel when the rain started pouring out.

Only when my neighbor ducked his head out of his window near where I was sitting and called out for me that I realized that I was still on earth, I realized I was still at my house, still having to go to school tomorrow, still having to face the world later on.

And when I was brought out of my 'fantasy' world, I couldn't believe that I was still even there.

I pulled my hand out and felt the cold water on my palm, watching it make quickly a little surface and pouring out of my curved-in hand.

I'm sure that my expression was as a little kid's in Africa who saw the rain for the first time in his life and wondering what was going on up there.

It could happen, if that kid lives in those deserted place where it barely rains and when it does, it's pure miracle or even then, a real disaster.

Well, I think that I was brought out so fast out of my own little space that I just duck my head out and look right straight to the sky.

The clouds were dark. So dark that I wondered for a moment if the sunset was just a little game off my imagination.

Then, everything went fast. There was a warm feeling around me and then the cold liquid was out of my skin, out of my limbs.

It was such a brutal escape once more that I didn't realize at first what was going on.

I was back in the same place called 'my room' out of the way of the rain that was so cold, it felt like it could wash me away in a instance.

Instead of the cold and the wind blowing on my face, I felt warm.

So warm that I shivered.

Weird comparison yes. I closed my eyes for an instance and I felt something come up in down in my hair, I didn't pay attention to it at first but when I felt a breath on my brow and then a second later and tender flesh pressed on it, I nearly jumped up.

But I was quickly secured in place.

In the dim light of my room, I slowly distinguished Troy's figure out.

"W-what are Y-you do-ing he-he-re" I managed to say. I didn't even realize how cold and trembling I was until then and I tensed once again in his hands.

He motioned for me to silence myself and I tried to relax when he took my head and force me to rest it on his chest.

I shivered again when my cheek came in contact with his wet shirt.

I think he cursed under his breath and quickly pulled me away from his body and then took his shirt off and threw it on the floor and put me back in his arms.

It felt good I got to admit, but I was still confused of why and what he was doing here.

Why had he come to take me away me from my peaceful place and to this world where it rains icy cold water?

I was probably becoming crazy, reflecting like that.

Then, I don't know what happened but when Troy picked me up bridal style and sat on the small couch and put the hot blanket around me and started soothing my back trough the fabric of my shirt, I soon fell asleep.

Everything was so tiring.

All I knew after that was that I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine and that it was really dark in the room I was.

I tried to feel my hands because I felt so numb and just that little movement caused some kind of pain in my brain.

I groaned but it came out more like a muffled moan and then there was a bright light into the room and I saw my best friends Sharpay and Taylor inter the room.

When I looked around again after blanking I realized that I was in Taylor's bed, in her room.

What was I doing there and what happened to me?

"Hey Gaby, how are you feeling?" asked a worried Taylor but she was still smiling.

I tried to smile to but instead I made a great effort into sitting up and telling them how I had a headache.

"It hurts badly."I whispered.

"I'll get you an aspirin." She said and skipped out of the room. I think he was happy that I was awakened and okay.

Sharpay just kept looking at me like I was a baby miracle and all and soon I were found into a thigh hug, and I smiled into her strawberry smell hair.

It felt good to have someone as sweet as her near me.

"Thank God she's awakened, I was worried sick!"

Troy stepped into the room and Sharpay let go of me but stayed by my side. I smiled at him and he smiled back and I took the aspirin and the water Taylor was handing me.

When I had gulped down the water, Sharpay let go of me and I rested my head on the fluffy pillow while looking at all three.

"Get some sleep Ella. You need to rest" I'm sure Sharpay knew that I hated that sentence, but she was right. I felt pretty worked out.

They all left the room and it was dim again in the large room. Then after a while, the door opened a little, and Troy ducked his head in sighting when he realized I was still awakened.

He closed the door and made his way near me, and sat next to me.

We sat there not speaking, then without preventing or even thinking for that matter, I grabbed his shirt and wrapped my arms around him while I rested my head through the creep of his shoulder and then bringing my legs up to my chest.

He put his arms around me too in a comforting manner and I rested there.

I didn't like Troy.

Well, I didn't like, like Troy. Just like a friend or even more than that a brother.

He always cared for me, always was there for me when I was younger.

He was two years older than me, so he was two years older than me in high school.

When he started high school, we kinda got separated, seeing ourselves as only neighbors and I missed out on lots of things, when he got his first girlfriend, when he won a champion ship for his school's basket ball team, when he's class organized a fair at the school for money to the poor to mention only that.

Nothing was the same, No more walk on the beach, no more calling or talking on the phone even if he lived right next door, no more coming over and goofing around, no more hiking in the forest, no more…of him.

It all came back fast at me when I took in his sent and all, and without knowing my eyes were pouring out with water.

I hated him for letting our friendship slip away but I still loved him because despite all, he care, despite all he was still Troy even if his personality, the one I knew was hidden behind his image.

I loved him I guess.

"Gabriella, you scared me to deft yesterday. Don't you dare ever do that again."

His voice broke and I didn't understand why nor did I understand what he was talking about. Why was he making a big deal out of nothing?

What really happened? YESTERDAY??How long had I been SLEEPING??

All questions were answered when he whispered low in my hair.

"You were outside in the rain for like nearly thirty minutes. When I saw you up there it was because I was getting up to get a snack from the kitchen and I decided to look out of the window to see how the flowers were doing with all of that rain and wind, then I saw you there, soaked, looking out straight in front of you like nothing mattered, like you were in your own world.

"Then I came over and took you out of there, and you were so wet than it got me even more wet than necessary. I wanted to keep you warm with my own warmth but It wasn't enough. You were icy cold so I had to take several blankets to finally warm you down. You scared me to death, I don't even think you realized what was happening and I don't even think that I ever saw someone trembling and pale and cold this much ever in my life. And the next thing I knew you fainted on me..."

That explains, I guess the 'sleeping' and waking up not knowing where I was.

"I panicked and did the first thing that came into my head. Your dad had gone back t o work and so I just called Taylor's mom as she's a doctor and she came over as soon as she could then assured me, without success of course that you were going to be fine. That you were really cold and pale but that you were fine. But you never opened your eyes so I was worried sick and never slept until now that my mind is at peace. I can't believe you did this to yourself. What's wrong with you?

"The weather man said that the rain outside was going to be like ice water so that everyone was to be kept out of it, avoiding at all cost to stay outside more than five minutes. Can you imagine what could have happened? If you stayed there any longer, maybe your heart would have stop beating!"

His voice was still a whisper but I could feel all the emotions in his voice and despite that, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and add in a monotone voice:

"Why do you even care? Even if my heart did stop beating, I don't think you would regret me and anyone for that matter."Then I shrugged, loosening my hold on his neck, but he tightened his grip.

"Don't you ever, ever say this again, you hear me?"

I didn't answer because a part of me still believe that he didn't care while another part of my heart knew he did.

I couldn't tell which part was dominant but when he squeezed tighter, I squealed out of his grip and he took my forearms in his hands.

"I've never told you this before…"

"I won't believe anything you have to say Troy."

"Shut your mouth Gab."

I shook my mouth suddenly furious and not even knowing where the feeling came from.

"I will not listen to you."

"I—"

"I hate you Troy. You broke my heart so bad. I—"

"Well, you know what Gabriella? It's too bad that you hate me because you can't do anything about the fact that I'm deeply in…love…with...you"

Each time he got closer to my face and when he ended his sentence, his lips were nearly touching me.

I was going to reply, but no comeback came to my brain and therefore no sound came out of my open mouth.

He was too close, I couldn't think.

Then he scratched his mouth into mine.

It felt…strange at first because I didn't know what was going on, but then, a feeling took place when he let go of my arms and wrapped one around my wait and the other in my hair and as soon as all of this happened, it was as quick as that that I realized that I felt the same way.

"I think I love you too."

He smiled with my hands intertwined with mine and looked into my eyes before leaning in once more, emphasizing the moment.

…The moment later captured in a picture by the two evil—but loved—best friends: Sharpay and Taylor.


End file.
